In mobile technology, terminals such as smart phones or tablet computers can bring convenience to users by playing audio or video files using an audio or video player play session. In particular, with the development of wireless communication technology, more and more users can play audio/video files online, making it possible to obtain information conveniently at anytime and anywhere.
When acquiring an audio/video file online, a mobile terminal with a player program usually displays a progress indicator that can be dragged by the user and one or more status indicators such as a buffering indicator. The progress indictor demonstrates the progress of the player program when a file is being played; the buffering indicator shows the progress of data buffering or acquisition of the online audio/video file. Sometimes there are other status indicators such as timers that can be used to distinguish different segments in a progress bar.
However, the buffering indicator generally illustrates a buffering region and a non-buffering region, and the progress indicator generally shows the progress on a progress bar. Because the buffering indicator and the progress indicators are used independently, there is no implementation that shows the progress of player and buffering progress on a progress bar. When the progress indicator and the progress bar have similar colors, it is more difficult to demonstrate the progress of the player. Dragging operations conducted to the progress indictor cannot be shown distinctively, reducing the efficiency of the operations and sometimes causing additional power consumption for the mobile terminal.